


Show me your galaxy (but my world is you)

by hosiexa



Series: yuyeon week [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, mimin!mention, sooshu!mention, yuyeon week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: Soyeon is not a big fan of people. She prefers to spend the whole day tucked away in the small room that she insists on calling her studio, with her musical toys and her precious silence, and this is no surprise to anyone in the entire college.But she has a roommate now, so things are starting to change.yuyeon week!
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: yuyeon week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798366
Comments: 9
Kudos: 109





	Show me your galaxy (but my world is you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my nevie fellas! hope you all are doing just fine during this quarantine (if not, I'm always here)!
> 
> so, this is the beginning of the yuyeon week, yay! yuyeon week is a challenge that I created to myself so that the collection of fanfic yuyeon increase, but I'm more than comfortable with other people joining as well! I'll leave my tt at the ending notes and you guys can talk to me there. or here, I do not have a preference, to be honest. but, basically, I'll post a new yuyeon fic every day of this week, at 10am (today I'm doing it at 11am but that's an anomaly), stay alert, nevies!
> 
> I kind of overwrote again, so please forgive me, and I tried not to leave lots of mistakes, but, since the story got so long, I have no courage to read it all once more to find mistakes. english is not my first language, although I do try hard to make something nice come out of my mind, but I'm in constant learning.
> 
> no more talking now, just enjoy!

Soyeon knows that living with her is not easy. She knows herself well enough to be fully aware that dealing with her habits, her quirks and even her personality takes some effort from people. Like her addiction to cleaning, which isn’t really an addiction because she just likes to see things clean, but doesn’t do anything about it, and leaves that part to her mates, which leads her to constant fights; her habit of staying up until morning working on projects — her status as the best student in the course had not been given to her for nothing —, consequently lighting the room with the light of her computer screen; her intolerance of vegetables, that forces one of her apartment partners to make two different foods; and the way she isolates herself and ignores everyone around her for days when she is at her creative peak.

She has been working for a record company since she was sixteen, when she started making music seriously and people became interested in what she produced, so she saved up some money and left her parents' house as soon as she could. Nowadays, she owns a two-bedroom apartment on her college street that is very close to CUBE Records. However, even if she feels alone, _being_ alone is something else and it does not please her, so for two years she has been renting the extra room in her home to students in need.

Soojin was the first one to appear, shortly after her parents kicked her out when she came out as bisexual. She applied a few hours after Soyeon released the news on the college campus, and they already new each other thanks to projects that bring together both areas, the Music and Dance courses. It wasn’t a hard decision for the producer to make, and Soojin turned out to be a good company to be around with: patient, calm and quiet. And she was always cooking. 

But then the redhead's budget got smaller when she had to change jobs after being harassed by her grumpy old boss, which was something that Soyeon fully supported, and they agreed to reopen the dormitory places. It's not like Soyeon didn’t have enough money to finance them both, though, because she did and still does, but she was and is still trying to raise a good amount of money to open her own record label someday. Messing with her savings is out of the question. 

That's how Cho Miyeon came into their lives, with her passion for music and her angelic way of behaving. She used to make Soyeon laugh a lot, but she moved after six months because her Thai girlfriend, Minnie, who is very rich, had moved to Seoul and bought a small apartment for them to live in. Romantic and all, and now they’re all good friends, but the situation forced Soyeon and Soojin to start their search all over again.

There were many people interested, but Soyeon was still able to find several flaws in all of them, according to her personal standards: Sorn, from the Marketing course, was too much invasive; Yeeun was her classmate and automatically her rival, so there was no chance of putting her under the same roof; and Yujin kept hitting on her when she was obviously not interested. That was until Elkie, also a Music student, decided to charge her an old favor, from when Soyeon needed a singer for her Soundtrack class task and she helped her, and asked her to welcome an old childhood friend of the Chinese girl, who were coming from Beijing and had nowhere to stay. Her name was Song Yuqi.

She couldn't say no to that, so she didn’t.

But, unbeknownst to her, Soojin had already confirmed with another person on the same day, Yeh Shuhua, a Taiwanese from the Computer Engineering course. 

They had to accept both of them in the end to avoid injustice, and Soyeon went from sleeping alone to sharing a room with one of the foreigners in two seconds, which was hardly part of her plan, but life is life and she handled it as she could.

That was a few months ago and, now that she has the experience, she doesn't think Yuqi is a bad roommate. The Chinese girl does not complain about the noises that echo from her headset during the night nor Soyeon's clothes that are always lying on the floor. She can be loud and squeaky, yes, with her super social way of being and her natural cuteness, but Soyeon doesn't bother with her as much as she thought she would.

In fact, they get along very well. Soyeon is grateful for the hot teas, which was new to her since she’s Korean, that Yuqi gives her every night before going to sleep, so she has a good time composing or whatever she gets to do, and for all the times she let Soyeon choose the movie when it was the Chinese girl's turn. The older returns the kindness by taking the piss out of Yuqi — in a very nice way — whenever she can.

However, right now, Soyeon is really late for her next class since her stupid teacher made her present her project twice, taking all of her lunch time, and all she wants to do is murder Yuqi. 

They share the room and there are only two bathrooms in the house, one in the living room, which belongs exclusively to Soojin and Shuhua, and Shuhua is using it now, and another one in their room, where Yuqi is taking a bath that appears to have no ending.

She knocks at the door one more time. 

“Yuqi-ah, get out! Please! I really need to leave in ten minutes,” she cries.

“What?! But I just got in! And there’s shampoo on my head,” the girl shouts back.

Soyeon sighs heavily to keep herself from screaming. She can only concentrate on the exam she has to do in half an hour and she didn’t even have lunch yet. It is with this concern that she confidently enters the bathroom and takes her clothes off.

“What are you doing here?!” Yuqi’s face is shocked when she sees her, and she tries to cover up her body with her hands.

“I’m sorry, Yuqi, but I really need to leave,” Soyeon says, avoiding Yuqi’s eyes and pulling her around her waist to the corner of the wall so she can wash herself up. 

“But-But… Soyeon!”

Soyeon ignores her and finishes her bath very quickly, finding a pouting Yuqi with crossed arms when she turns to pick up her yellow towel. Her cheeks are red. 

“I’m really sorry,” she says again and leaves a kiss on Yuqi’s head before getting out of the bathroom. 

She doesn’t want to think about what she just did because she knows she would get really embarrassed, so she gets dressed for once and grabs her stuff before saying goodbye to Soojin, who was procrastinating to eat since Shuhua wasn’t with her.

It would be a long day, she can feel it.

**+++**

They don’t talk about what happened — the whole _hey, I got into your shower_ thing —, and Soyeon is convinced that they will never do it, because two weeks have passed and Yuqi didn’t say a word about it. They’re not even blushing anymore, which actually pleases Soyeon because she hates feeling that way, although she knows she can’t help it whenever Yuqi changes in front of her.

It was the most practical decision to make in that moment, that's just it. It has nothing to do with her big crush nor with her imagining Yuqi naked. She has had a few dreams, yes, but it’s not like she paid any attention on the girl’s body when she was in the bathroom. 

Nevertheless, none of this matters right now because it’s nine at night on a Wednesday and she just got home, tired as she has never been before. 

To start with her list, she hadn't been able to sleep even four hours straight, and had to wake up two hours earlier than usual to finish her essay on music history and why it is important these days. Afterwards, she took three Arrangement classes and had to share her lunch time with the lyrics she was trying to finish writing so that her weekly schedule would not be hindered. She went to CUBE Records as soon as her classes for the day ended, and stayed there until then, working with the artists who bought her songs and giving tips on their interpretations of them.

Kim Hyuna was very sweet and an easy person to work with, but Minhyuk made her life a hell and she doesn’t even know why he still buys her songs if he always complains so much about them and ends up changing the whole thing. It is _hard_.

She doesn’t even look at the girls, who are watching a movie on the television — Soyeon can say it's a horror movie just from the way she hears Shuhua mutter every five seconds for Soojin to cover her eyes — and goes straight to the kitchen, taking the first thing she sees when she opens the fridge. It’s a piece of watermelon.

Her phone vibrates against the table wood, but she ignores it and stares at the empty wall as she forces herself to drink a large glass of water, just to replenish all the hydration she hasn't had during the day. She had passed out from dehydration once and definitely did not want to repeat the experience. On a full stomach, she heads for her room.

“Good night, everyone,” she wishes as she closes the door and gets undressed really fast, even though her actions are lazy. 

She takes a hot shower and spends ten minutes under the running water, going over all her outstanding responsibilities during that week, and wears only panties and a sweatshirt to sleep in, throwing herself on the bed without even combing her hair. She moans when she feels her body relax on the soft mattress — which Soojin made Yuqi fix up because she is basically their mother and doesn't like to see anything out of place — and gets frustrated when she realizes that almost an hour has passed and she just cannot sleep.

Her eyes are drawn to the emptiness of the dark ceiling and she is about to get up when the bedroom door is opened cautiously, being closed seconds later, the restless breathing filling the atmosphere. Soyeon can also hear the muffled noise of slippers walking across the bedroom floor.

“Yuqi?” She calls.

Sounds a loud noise and she's not sure if it was Yuqi’s phone that has been dropped or if the Chinese hit her body somewhere.

“Dude! Don’t scare me like that. I thought you were already asleep,” she screams in a whisper and Soyeon frowns. 

“Yeah, I’m having trouble with that. Can you come and cuddle me?” It is a surprise that it came out of her mouth, but she’s not sorry for doing so.

“Of course,” the brunette doesn't sound forced or bothered, and uses the light from her cell phone screen to walk to Soyeon's bed, dropping the device on the floor before lying under the same blanket. Soyeon welcomes her by putting her arms around her in a hug.

Yuqi’s skin, the blonde notices, feels cold against her own and she tries her best to warm her up.

“Don’t you ever call me _dude_ again.”

She laughs at the hard tone of the producer, squeezing herself under Soyeon’s arms. “Sorry.”

“Apology accepted.”

Yuqi holds a smile and realizes that the older woman's eyes are still open. “So… Tough day?” 

“Yeah, something like that.” 

They say nothing more and let themselves fall into that comfortable silence that leads them to a calm and light sleep, and Soyeon finally manages to put aside all of her worries, her head being invaded by the most concrete and pure nothing.

**+++**

The four of them are at Minnie and Miyeon’s place for a girl’s night. It is seven on a Saturday night and Shuhua and Miyeon are arguing about what Soojin should cook while Minnie and Yuqi keep screaming the lyrics of some Troye Sivan song. Soyeon is only there because she was obliged to, even if she does really enjoy spending time with her friends, despite all the noise and mess they make. She is about to put her headphones on when Yuqi comes at her.

“Soyeonie, what do you think about my new outfit?” The Chinese girl turns where she is to show a complete view of her new giraffe pajamas Minnie bought for her.

“It would be the perfect match if you weren't the size of a smurf,” she teases, already smiling.

“Yah!” Yuqi tries to hit her, but it only makes her laugh louder. “At least I’m taller than you!”

“But I’m-”

“Soyeon!” Soojin screams from the kitchen, interrupting her speech and making the both of them look at her direction. “Would you mind giving me little help here?” 

Soojin has both arms open, each hand on a friend's face, trying to stop them from killing themselves. Shuhua still screams and Miyeon continues to laugh purposefully to annoy the youngest. They give them such a headache sometimes. 

“Hey, you all!” Soyeon shouts and even Minnie stops her song to listen to her. She has always been considered the point of union of them. “Stop whatever is going on here. We are all going to eat _japchae_ and that’s the end of the discussion.”

Shuhua frowns, crossing her arms in revolt. “What? Why?!”

The blonde rolls her eyes. “Because I feel like it and you both are being assholes.”

“That’s fair,” Miyeon points out. “But I don’t think we have all of the necessary ingredients for _japchae_.”

“Then go buy it, you and Minnie. The rest of us will help Soojin to cook.”

“I love when she gets bossy,” Minnie says with a smile, and gets hit by Miyeon while Soyeon blushes. 

“Minnie!” Shuhua shouts. The Thai girl stops before leaving and looks at her. “Turn on the heater before you go, please. I’m so cold!”

“Sure,” she says, before disappearing and taking her girlfriend with her.

However, Soojin opens her jacket and looks at Shuhua, who hugs her at the same moment as if she is enchanted by that gesture.

“I’m cold too!” Yuqi cries. It takes Soyeon a minute to do the same as Soojin. Yuqi’s face lights up, but Soyeon closes her jacket as soon as the other girl approaches, laughing at her disappointed and dramatic expression. “Why are you so mean to me?!”

“Because you’re easy to tease.”

“Because she doesn’t love you like Jinjin loves me,” Shuhua adds, showing the girl her tongue. 

“Soojin only tolerates you, Shu. And I honestly don’t know how she does it!” 

“Hey!” Soojin protests over Yuqi’s reply. 

The Taiwanese woman opens her mouth in shock and turns to the older woman. “Tell her you love me, Jinjin. Tell her!”

In response, for Yuqi’s suprise, Soojin pouts and Shuhua kisses her in a rush.

“I love my Shushu. Sorry, Yuqi.”

The two foreigners scream, Yuqi more out of revolt than anything.

“You’ll catch a bug with that open mouth of yours,” Soyeon jokes right by her side, holding a smile.

“You knew it?!”

“Well… Yes?” She laughs. “I mean, you have to be blind not to notice Shuhua's heart eyes every time she looks at Soojin, so I just figured.”

She crosses her arms. “Of _that_ part I was quite aware of, but I didn’t know Soojin liked her back. Look at Shuhua! She’s annoying a hundred per cent of the time!” 

“Yuqi…” Soojin scolds, ignoring her girlfriend’s upset scream.

Soyeon moves closer, finding all that situation very funny, and hugs Yuqi’s body with her jacket, leaving a kiss on the girl’s cheek.

“Shut it for a minute, will you?”

“But it means we’re the only single ones among them!”

“Yuqi-ah,” she sighs. “Just shut it for once.”

The brunette doesn’t say anything else because she’s too busy feeling her face burn, while Shuhua makes fun of her and enjoys the cuddle Soojin is continuously giving her. Meanwhile, Jeon Soyeon is starting to get really hungry. 

**+++**

Yuqi is outside of one of the college buildings in which she just had class, standing with her arms crossed while her backpack almost falls off her shoulder. She watches the little blonde girl, who is sitting on top of a colorful towel on the campus lawn, read a comic book with the big black headphones on. Her head is down and she looks so focused that the Chinese girl is afraid of even getting close to her; her hair is almost past her shoulders now and the dark root is beginning to show; her slightly red lips are moving in a silent reading.

It's lunchtime and she has two sandwiches and two lemon juices in the plastic bag she holds in both hands — yes, she bought twice what she normally buys on purpose —, and she is gathering the courage to move and go to the producer so they can eat together.

It's been a while since she was thinking about asking Soyeon on a date, but every time she intended to do it, something would happen and she would back off. In the most recent time, the four girls were making a movie night in the apartment when Soojin got up to sleep, being quickly followed by Shuhua, and Yuqi thought that was her chance. But then one of the artists with whom Soyeon works with called and she had to leave, ruining her changes. 

It was one week ago. No move has been made ever since.

Yuqi came to Korea alone. She works to support herself and is completely independent in all aspects of her life. Communicating with people has never been a problem for her, since her chatty way has always belonged to her even as a kid. However, when it comes to Jeon Soyeon, things become more difficult; she can barely speak what she really wants and just mumbles little flirty tips here and there, acting most times like a child. 

Shuhua has helped her, though. This time, at least; so she has all the lines memorized in her head and is ready to verbalize them all. It’s a Friday, it’s perfect for her anxious soul.

She is about to start moving when she sees a tall, well-dressed girl approaching Soyeon. She is _so beautiful._ She has half of her long hair dyed pink, and offers a cute smile to the blonde, who stops her action to smile back and pay attention to whatever the girl is saying.

Apparently, it’s Kwon Eunbi who’s going to have lunch with Soyeon now. 

Yuqi leaves the campus with a sulky expression, ready to spend the rest of her free afternoon marathoning some Netflix series while eating all that food alone, tucked in her bed.

(...)

It's nine o'clock at night when Soyeon opens her bedroom door and finds her roommate around heaps of pillows — she likes to feel comfortable everywhere and Soyeon doesn't mind having her scent stuck to her pillows, so she lets the girl take them when she’s not using them —, while holding her cell phone on the top of her stomach.

The producer smiles at the scene and leaves her backpack on the floor, already taking off her coat and looking for something to wear.

“Hey,” she says and Yuqi looks back, taking off her headphones so she can hear her.

“Hey.”

“What are you watching?” 

Yuqi pauses the video to pay attention to her. “It’s called Once Upon A Time. It’s about fairy tales and stuff.”

Soyeon takes off her shoes and grabs her towel, slowly heading to the bathroom.

“I’m gonna take a bath now. What about we finish that clones TV show when I’m done?” She asks.

“Orphan Black? Yeah, sure. Do you want me to get us some snacks?”

“It would be lovely, Yuqi-ah. I’m starving.”

Yuqi nods, even though she knows Soyeon can’t see it because she’s already inside the bathroom.

“Just let me finish this episode first!” She screams and, a little bit after, Soyeon shouts back.

Yuqi really tries to go back to watching her show, but her thoughts become too much loud when she hears the noise of the Korean girl's bath water hitting the floor, and puts her cell phone aside to sit and run her hand through her hair — which doesn't work because her bangs come back to her forehead immediately —, feeling suddenly anxious.

She waits for the short girl to dry off and get dressed, then appear in front of her wearing a black shirt too big for her and black shorts with pie prints, her hair still wet, which Yuqi knows that Soyeon hates but she also knows she won't dry it before lying down because she’s too lazy; the steam of hot water from her bath accompanies her, spreading throughout the room. 

Yuqi takes a deep breath and tries to act as normal as possible.

“So… Kwon Eunbi, hun?” 

Soyeon looks at her evidently confused. “How do you…?” 

“I saw you two together at lunch,” she explains.

“Oh, yeah, I,-” she stops when she realizes the meaning of Yuqi's speech. “ _No_. No, it’s not like that, I-,” she swallows and sighs. “I’m writing her a song.” 

Yuqi's eyes widen. “Okay. Got it.”

It's a weird split second there and Soyeon decides to take her cell phone with her to bed, turning off the bedroom light as soon as she lies down next to Yuqi.

“Yuqi-ah, are you jealous?” She teases.

“What? Why would I be?” Contrary to her own words, the brunette still blushes. 

“I don’t know. You tell me.”

Yuqi moves nervously on her mattress, taking the cover off her body and standing up, away from Jeon Soyeon's curious face.

“I-I think I’ll go grab our snacks,” she is so quick in her actions that she has already pulled the handle and is in the room when the oldest one screams her name. Nervous, she retraces her path and shows her face through the small open space of the door.

“She’s paying me for the song, just so you know,” Soyeon comments, the fun she’s having by messing with Yuqi explicit in her eyes.

This time, Yuqi leaves with a smile on her lips.

**+++**

The piano keys feel cold against her fingers and the smell of Yuqi's strong perfume is all over the room — that’s the proof that she really exaggerated a lot today. But Soyeon is too busy to notice it, trying to finish her track for the final semester work of her Music Production class. It's a holiday and, according to her own rules, she shouldn’t be working nor studying, but the deadline is next week and she's stuck on the same bridge since she had the initial idea of the song, so she’s forcing herself a little bit more than usual. It is _always_ the bridge. 

Her friends are at the home of Hwang Yeji, a girl from college who decided to throw a last-minute party after her parents left her alone all week and called everyone she knew, without imposing any limits on the number of people or things like that.

Soyeon is not there because she prioritizes her responsibilities, and also because she’s not a party person, like Yuqi and Minnie, who were always talking to someone different everyday. Maybe she got to enjoy the thing during high school, but it stopped looking funny for her after she noticed a certain pattern in these events: lots of drunk people, lots of jealousy attacks, lots of people throwing up and lots of drama.

Experiencing all of this is as uninteresting as thinking about it; so, _no_ , she doesn’t want to go _at all_. 

She sighs in frustration and walks away from the keyboard with her hands on her head, her patience making her seriously think about giving up on that project and starting a new one from the beginning. She closes her eyes to take a deep breath and gets up, heading for the kitchen to get a glass of water and a snack from inside Shuhua's closet. 

She would buy more of them anyway, so there was no problem.

When she returns to the bedroom, she hears her cell phone vibrating against the mattress of her bed and picks it up, but it is too late to answer the call, so she unlocks the screen to view more information. There are two missed calls from Miyeon and seven from Minnie. She opens the Thai girl chat on the app and answers it.

**not the mouse**

Soyeonie (00h34)

Are you there? (00h46)

Why aren’t you answering me?????? (00h50)

PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE (00h52)

**Jelly**

(00h55) sorry, I was busy

(00h55) what is it?

**not the mouse**

Thank GoD! (00h56)

I need you to come over here (00h56)

Like, right now (00h56)

**Jelly**

(00h57) I said that I’m busy

(00h57) and I don’t like parties

**not the mouse**

Not for you, you dumb (00h57)

Yuqi is really drunk and she refuses to leave unless you come to get her (00h58)

**Jelly**

(00h58) I beg your pardon?

**not the mouse**

You read me, gay (00h58)

Now get your bossy ass here and take your girl home (00h58)

**Jelly**

(00h59) she’s not my girl

**not the mouse**

Just COME (00h59)

She reads the messages again and stares at the screen for another three minutes before putting on a sweater and opening the app to order a car, ready to leave all of her work to finish in another time. 

Twenty minutes later and she is there, inside a noisy and crowded living room, looking for Yuqi or any of her friends, honestly. She catches the sight of a hand waving in her direction and follows it, finding Minnie dressed in another one of her alternative and extremely expensive clothes — Soyeon is not much better in that respect, even though their styles are different — and with a drink in hand.

“Wow, you really came,” she sounds surprise. 

“Well, you told me to. Where’s Yuqi?” 

She points to a corner of the large room where the concentration of people is slightly less. “Soojin is taking care of her on the couch. How did you even get here, by the way? You can’t drive.”

“Have you ever heard of Uber?” She teases, eyebrows up. “Thanks for calling. I’m taking Yuqi home.” 

They smile at each other and Soyeon walks away, following the directions given by the youngest. She finds Yuqi lying on the red velvet sofa with her eyes closed, while Soojin and Shuhua kiss intensely right next to her.

She doesn't even bother to announce herself, and grabs the brunette's wrists in a gesture to lift her up, but Yuqi barely wakes up, so she has to basically carry her to the entrance of the house and put her inside the car alone. The driver, who has been waiting patiently for her in the corner of the street with the promise of earning twice as he originally would, asks no questions and takes them back to the building without even looking at them through the rearview mirror. If he had, though, he would have seen Soyeon enjoying the dark view from the window while Yuqi rested her head on her shoulders, sleeping.

“Yuqi-ah, you need to wake up now,” she says, shaking Yuqi’s shoulders until she opens her eyes, lazily doing everything she was told to do out of laziness to assimilate what was happening. 

Before leaving, Soyeon had left the living room and bedroom lights on, so it had been easy to take the girl to their bathroom, ignoring any random complaint or flirtation that came out of Yuqi's mouth in a choppy, broken tone.

“Okay, listen,” she calls, making Yuqi look at her. “I’m trusting you to take a bath on your own. Do you think you can do this?” Soyeon can't understand what she mumbles. “Nod to me if the answer is _yes_.”

She nods, so the older girl leaves her alone in the bathroom, although she keeps the door open in case the brunette has any trouble, and knocks when she notices that the water in the shower stopped falling. 

“I got some clothes for you to put on, okay?” Yuqi is covered by a blue towel when she gets in, still completely wet. “I’ll wait for you.”

As she doesn't hear any complaints, she lies on her bed and turns off the light in the room, leaving her cell phone light on so Yuqi can walk to her own bed. However, when she comes out of the bathroom, it is towards Soyeon's bed that she directs herself to, falling on the top of the short girl's body and squeezing it as she could.

“Soyonie,” she moans, her voice breaking thanks to excess alcohol. “Can I ask you something?”

The blonde sighs under Yuqi's arms and legs, all of her limbs unable to move. She tries to find some comfort in all that squeeze. 

“I honestly don’t know what else I could do for you right now, Yuqi,” she mumbles, feeling Yuqi’s face against her neck. “But, yeah, sure. What is it?”

“Stop teasing Minnie and Shuhua. I only like when you tease _me_.”

She is taken by surprise by the request and does not know how to respond at first. Yuqi is drunk, so not everything that comes out of her mouth would make sense or be true, she could just be exaggerating or being dramatic, after all. Soyeon couldn’t take it too seriously. 

Still, she smiles and strokes the girl's arm with her fingers.

“Sure, Yuqi. I promise you.”

And she meant it.

**+++**

That Soyeon is unsure about what she does is no secret to anyone, especially to herself. But this time, the thing is so serious that she hasn't been able to sleep since she lay in her bed.

The week has been very tiring, full of meetings with her course board and the MAZE — the group responsible for organizing all the college events —, apart from the rehearsals she had to supervise to make sure everything was as she had planned.

The biggest event of the year is only a few hours away and she cannot contain her heart, nor her anxiety. It is a whole day of performances, just for courses related to art, of course, and the result of this will determine the final grade of the semester for all students involved. Furthermore, this is the first time that the press will be covering the entire event and Soyeon cannot let anything go beyond what was planned. 

_Everyone_ is counting on her. 

She gets up carefully not to wake Yuqi — because yes, sleeping together in the same bed has become a very common custom, as well as the girl's icy skin contrasting her own temperature — and tries to walk to the door to watch some stupid television show on the living room to distract her mind. However, she accidentally trips over her keyboard chair and has to lean against the wall to keep from falling, cursing herself for the sloppiness as soon as she hears her roommate's tired grunts. 

The damage has already been done, so she sighs in frustration.

“Soyeon?” She hears the confused voice calling. She knows that Yuqi's curious hands are pacing the bed to find her.

“Yeah. Sorry for the noise. It’s hard to see in the dark,” her apology is barely heard because she doesn’t want to wake up anyone else. 

Soyeon searches for her cell phone, which is somewhere on the floor, while the distance of her voice makes the brunette sit on the mattress and scratch her eyes.

“What time is it?”

She takes a quick look at the bright screen of the device and realizes that it does not belong to her

when she sees a picture of a giraffe drawing as lockscreen. “It’s past three.”

“What are you doing up? Where are you going?”

The thought of telling the truth passes through her mind, really, even though she is not someone who easily open up to people. Nevertheless, she doesn't want to keep Yuqi awake even for a second more, since it is her fault that the girl is not sleeping right now.

“I was… Heading to the living room, I guess. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep,” she lies, putting the cell phone in her hand on top of her chair.

“Come back here,” Yuqi is not asking.

“What? Yuqi-”

“Come back.”

“Okay,” Soyeon sighs, giving up on her _distracting her mind_ idea, and walks back to her bed, where Yuqi welcomes her with a grumpy face and tough arms. 

Their faces are parallel to each other and Soyeon's gaze drifts to her roommate's dry, inviting lips. She doesn't think about it, she just does it. She kisses Yuqi, being corresponded almost immediately,even though she took the brunette by surprise. 

It is a confusing moment that she uses to clarify the feelings that have been around her lately, that haunt her head and make her want something more from the girl beside her. But it doesn't last, and when their mouths move apart, Yuqi holds her as if she is about to run away.

She is not. She will not.

(...)

Fate must really hate her because that is the only possible explanation for the disaster that the day was being.

To begin with, Visual Arts students had placed their paintings in the music room that Soyeon was running, and she had to spend an hour moving the objects to the right room next to Miyeon, which ended up delaying both of them in their own tasks.

When the guests arrived, she was still testing the microphones and the speakers, and would have lost her audience if Minnie hadn't helped her and entertained the people with her natural charisma. Then, it was time for her teachers' assessment and she was shaking when they arrived in the classroom. They evaluated the decoration, the songs played — all originally written, composed and produced by Jeon Soyeon, of course —, and even asked the guests about their opinions about them, judging the girl's ability to please her audience.

When they left, she managed to breathe less heavily and smiled when she saw the styrofoam cup that was on her counter, managing to smell the chamomile scent from where she was. She did not know when, but she was certain that Yuqi had been there. Only _she_ made hot tea.

The next two hours went by slowly, more slowly than she wished it had, but she managed to keep her visitors happy until the end. Until ten minutes before the official end of her music room, at least, because her equipment started to magically fail and she had to shut down earlier.

Now, she is guarding her keyboard and her technological equipment, such as the microphones and her computer, while Yeeun tries to comfort her.

“It’s not that bad,” the girl says. “The teachers didn’t see the audio failing. you were lucky that your assessment happened early. And it's not like any of this is your fault.”

“But _I_ did, Yeeun, I saw it happening. My work wasn’t perfect and I don’t even know why.”

“Didn't you have a friend who dealt with these electronic things?”

“Shuhua is with Soojin right now, they’re waiting for Soojin’s turn to performance,” she answers, sighing as she locks the instrument cases and places them on top of each other. “Let’s go, I have to watch Soojin dancing.”

Soyeon drags the other blonde out of the room and locks the door, handing the key over to the corridor supervisor as decided by the organization of the event.

“You always get the best grades of the whole class. No one can compete with you, not even me,” Yeeun strokes Soyeon's shoulder until she sees her friend forcing a smile. “Stop charging yourself so much. Everything was amazing and we all know that you will get a note that matches your talent and effort.”

“ _We_ all?”

Yeeun shrugs. “All the Composition class, I mean-”

She is interrupted by a shrill scream from across the hall. They both look right over there and see Song Yuqi running towards them, her wavy hair messing up even more and her legs slowing down her trot. The sleeves of her light pink dress sway with her body, making her look like a real princess, and her breathing is unsteady when she stops beside Soyeon, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tries to catch her breath.

Soyeon gets suddenly nervous because they haven’t talked about the kiss yet. She didn’t even tell anyone, and wasn’t planning on it because it wasn’t anyone’s business, although she could really use a little help on the matter. 

“Hey,” Yuqi greets. “Minnie sent me to get you.”

“Is that so?” Yeeun's smirk and Soyeon's raised eyebrows make her blush.

“I-I mean, take you to the campus theater. It’s starting.”

Soyeon nods and says goodbye to Yeeun with a smile after wishing her good luck, and holds Yuqi's hand all the way to the great hall in the building next door, where Soojin and the dance students would be competing with their original choreographies for the _best dancer of the year_ trophy.

As the place is too much crowded, they take some time to find Shuhua, who is next to Miyeon in the front row, and join them after minutes of trying to cross the room. Yuqi tries not to think about their hands that are still clasped when they sit down.

“What are you two fighting about now?” Soyeon asks and they look at her.

“Miyeon here is saying that my Jinjin won’t win!” Shuhua looks really upset.

“I did not say that, Shu!” She protests. “I’m just saying that she will be facing Cheng Xiao, who is one of the best dancers of the class, so it won’t be easy. I’m not saying it’s impossible, though.”

“Wait,” Soyeon frowns. “I thought she was facing Lee Chaeyeon?”

“Nah,” Shuhua says. “It was in the first round. You lost the battle, but it was beautiful.”

“And where is Minnie?” Yuqi asks. “She disappeared.”

Miyeon points to the corner of the stage, where her Thai girlfriend is holding her camera and testing all possible angles to find the best one. “She's down there. She promised to take pictures for the college website.”

“I hope my Jinjin wins,” Shuhua declares out of nowhere.

“Wasn’t Cheng Xiao, like, your cousin?” 

The Taiwanese ignores Soyeon’s question.

“Yeah. This is kinda rude, don’t you think?” Yuqi agrees. 

Forced to respond, Shuhua clears her throat. “Well, Cheng Xiao won’t give me two dogs and three kids,” she looks at them. “So _no_ ; I don’t think so.”

Soyeon looks at the participants who are sitting in the chairs meters away from them. She sees Cheng Xiao and Soojin, who doesn't seem nervous at all — she has always admired Soojin's confidence with her art — and notices that even the girls who have already been eliminated are there, waiting to congratulate the winner.

“Wasn’t Hirai Momo going to participate too?” She asks, after looking for the girl and not finding her.

“She’s a fourth year, her competition was yesterday,” Shuhua says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“Did she get to the final?”

“Of course, what were you expecting? She’s a freaking major,” Miyeon remembers.

“She competed with Lisa and, if I may say, it was a _war_. Im Nayeon, from Marketing, recorded everything and sent it to me,” Yuqi explains. “They drew, but the judges gave Momo the victory because of some technical bullshit.”

The girls seem to have lost interest in the Chinese girl speech, but Soyeon continues to stare at her with a funny look.

“What?”

“That’s the first time I hear you cursing,” the blonde teases.

“Oh.”

“Shut up, you two,” Shuhua complains, her eyes not living the stage for even a second. “It’s starting.”

They smile at each other and continue to hold hands until the end of the day, when Soojin has to take Shuhua home to prevent her from beating the judges for giving her second place. But Soojin herself was not unhappy with her position; comforting her girlfriend, however, helped make her day better.

**+++**

Yuqi made Soojin cook Soyeon's favorite food for them to have dinner together, in addition to expelling the girl and Shuhua from the house so that she could have some privacy with the producer.

She tidied up the house, something she usually only did when the older one forced them to, bought lemon ice cream and put on a nice outfit to stay on the couch waiting for her date — who didn’t know that was her date — to get home. But things went wrong and Soyeon never came. Even the couple of girlfriends arrived home after their movie session and no sign of the blonde.

This was the first time that Yuqi took a serious and concrete attitude about her crush on Soyeon, and the girl had not even gone home, or warned that she would be late. Soojin raised the hypothesis that her cell phone was discharged, but it was not true because she tried to call — no one answered; then, the older one reminded her of how much Soyeon was able to get lost in her own creative process, spending hours around her instruments and computer without realizing that time has passed.

That one was a thought much more in keeping with reality, and it made her get up off the couch, get a taxi, stop by McDonalds to buy some food and go to the CUBE Records studios to see her girl.

 _Uh_ , not quite _her_ girl yet, but the feeling is the same.

That’s why she’s there, of course, lost in the hallway of the building, trying for half an hour to find the damn room that she was instructed to go: it is a wooden door with the name _Jeon Soyeon_ in black letters and a _do not disturb_ sign hanging on it. She has never been at CUBE Records before so her confusion is understandable; However, her stomach has already started to ache with hunger, asking her to stop and eat just a little, but she was obstinate enough to continue her search.

When she finally finds it, she is sweating from wandering down the halls and up and down the stairs, and knocks on the door three times to make sure her victim hears her. She can bet Soyeon would be wearing her headphones, concentrating on some song or melody, as she normally does. She is _so_ dedicated. 

Yuqi smiles at that thought and locks her hair in a ponytail before being met by a surprised and confused Jeon Soyeon.

“Yuqi? How the hell are you here?”

“A woman called Hyuna put me in,” she explains. “I met her in the entrance of the building and asked about you. I kind of told her I was your girlfriend, though. Sorry.”

Soyeon’s cheeks go red. “Oh, _uh_. It’s-It’s ok, I reckon.”

“I brought food,” she lifts the bag with the packaging still warm. “Will you let me in now?”

The blonde makes way for her to enter and closes the door as soon as Yuqi is in the center of the room, watching the small space with curiosity before sitting on the dark green sofa. Everything reminds her of Soyeon there, even the smell, and that makes her happy.

“Why are you here for? Do you need something?” Soyeon looks worried and Yuqi gets that.

She never did anything like this, and, before doing so, she wondered if Soyeon would feel pressed or suffocated even. She didn't want to invade her space or anything.

“It’s one in the morning and you weren’t home yet. I figured you’d be here.”

By her reaction, it is obvious that Soyeon didn't realize it is that late, but she doesn’t comment on it.

Her eyes go wide. “You… You came just to see me?”

“And to make you eat something, yes,” Yuqi waves for her to join her on the couch and takes the burgers out of the bag, dividing them as well as the fries and the sodas. “You had a cold last week, remember? I’m not letting you get sick again.”

This is a horrible excuse because that food is not healthy at all and Yuqi did nothing but hug her while she sneezed and suffered from the fever. Who really took care of Soyeon was Shuhua, who’s mother is a nurse and taught her one thing or another about colds. 

In any case, this is what happens when she loses the courage to declare herself and has to come up with something in the last minute.

“Thank you,” she thanks, leaving a kiss on Yuqi’s forehead. “You know… For caring.”

“Of course,” it’s her time to blush now, but she tries to cover it up by looking away. “Can you show me something you’re working on?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Soyeon moves to the mobile chair and picks up the mouse. “Come here.” 

“I can’t believe you will let me listen to it. Like, for real.”

Soyeon laughs at her excitement, automatically rolling her eyes, and puts her headphones on her guest’s head. “This is the song I’ve been working on this week. Please don’t get too excited because it’s not finished yet.”

She clicks on something after Yuqi follows her and the melody soon starts playing, surprising the brunette with all the real presence of the instruments and the quality of the lyrics, since it is difficult nowadays to find songs with good content and that were not full of electronic effects. Yuqi likes this preservation of the traditional.

“This is _good_. What is it called?”

“I was thinking about Lion. It’s good title, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, definitely,” she nods, speaking louder without even noticing. “Who’s singing?”

“ _Uh_ , me, actually,” she looks away.

“Really? I didn’t know you can sing!”

“Everyone can sing, Yuqi,” Soyeon teases and shrugs. “I just never told anyone, I guess.”

Yuqi looks for the producer's hand, squeezing it while still enjoying the song. “Thank you.”

There was nothing left to say in that night.

**+++**

Yuqi has been awkward with her. It's been two weeks now since she visited Soyeon's studio, which has happened again and again, but, at some point, she has completely changed her behavior and Soyeon doesn't know what to do about it. She doesn’t understand.

First, there was no more tea before bed; then, they were never able to meet during the day and, to close with a flourish, whenever Soyeon managed to get home early, Yuqi seemed to guess and called a group of friends to enjoy the night, making the short girl hide in her room. 

There’s no time for talking or eating together, or watching movies, and Yuqi was sleeping in her own bed again. If she was uncomfortable with Soyeon, or mad even, she would have said something, right? Soyeon hopes so.

Right now, she is leaving CUBE Records’ building to join the girl at Minnie and Miyeon’s apartment, since it’s Minnie’s birthday and she promised she would attend for this one party, at least. 

She wears a short black dress and her hair is dark, which is due to Kim Hyuna and her last-minute ideas, that convinced her to paint it black while they were working on the last song of the album, and her cell phone vibrates in her hand when she gets in the car.

**not the mouse**

So… (21h23)

Where the hell are you? (21h23)

You should be here already (21h24)

**Jelly**

(21h24) sorry

(21h24) Hyuna really took my time

**not the mouse**

You better hurry (21h25)

Someone’s trying to steal your girl here (21h25)

**Jelly**

(21h27) Yuqi is not my girl, Minnie

**not the mouse**

I didn’t say her name, did I?

She curses the birthday girl for making her speechless and arrives at the building fifteen minutes later, heading for the ballroom after delivering her invitation to the security.

The place is decorated with black, purple and orange lights and balloons, which, she thinks, suits Minnie and contributes to the party atmosphere at the same time. A large cake is displayed around the other tables of the guests and the opposite side of the room is full and with a lot of movement, with the many bodies dancing to the remixes that she made for tonight.

“Minnie!” She screams as soon as she sees her friend.

The Thai girl is leaning against the wall, in a corner away from all the action, and she is kissing Miyeon as if her life depends on it.

Soyeon is still there, right next to them, until they reluctantly repair themselves and direct their attention to her.

“Nice hair. Now stop fishing,” Minnie jokes, ready to kiss her girlfriend again, but Miyeon walks away. 

“I think I’ll eat something,” she says, ignoring when Minnie points to herself. “I loved the change, Soyeon, it really fits you.” 

She leaves them after whispering for Minnie to behave, making her roll her eyes.

“Where’s Yuqi?” Soyeon asks. 

“Wow, no _happy birthday_ first?”

“I was the first one to wish you happy birthday after Miyeon,” she remembers. “ _You_ stop fishing. And answer me.”

Minnie crosses her arms, raising her eyebrows. “I thought she wasn’t your girl.” 

“Are you trying to make me kill you on your birthday?” She threatens, but the older only smiles.

“You could have fun trying. But she’s out there, talking to some Yukhei guy for like, twenty minutes already. He’s obviously-”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

She walks away fast, trying to get past all those people to get to the pool area, which is less busy and is being used mostly by couples. She sees the back of Yuqi's dark blue dress not far from her and beside the pool, where she talks to a tall, well-dressed guy, who gestures in a way that makes Soyeon want him away from Yuqi.

When she sees it, she is already there, holding Yuqi's waist and smiling at her. 

“Yuqi-ah, I found you.”

The taller girl is completely shocked when she looks at her, unable to say anything at all, without taking her eyes off Soyeon's freshly colored hair, who is ignoring the boy in front of them as much as she can.

“Excuse me?” He makes himself present, in a tone that is really annoying to Soyeon. “We’re in the middle of a conversation here.” 

She forces a smile, finally looking at him. “And you are...?”

“I’m Lucas Wong. I’m her date,” he introduces himself, offering the hand that Soyeon squeezes with attitude, pretending not to see the looks he gives at her hand on Yuqi's waist.

“Well, that is not possible because she’s with me,” she points out.

“I am?” Yuqi apparently wakes up from her fantasy, looking at Soyeon with puppy eyes.

Soyeon nods and kisses her cheek, talking again when she sees that Lucas was planning to do so. “Miyeon was searching for us,” she lies, grabbing Yuqi’s hand and squeezing it. “Let’s go.”

With patience, she watches Yuqi say goodbye to Lucas and pulls her away, stopping again only when they are far enough away from anyone they know.

“Who the hell does he think he is?” She groans.

Yuqi is surprised by her actions and especially by her complaint. She doesn't even notice that her hands are still together, and swallows hard to avoid a smile.

She had decided to get over whatever she was feeling for Soyeon because she believed they would never be together, but with Soyeon in front of her acting jealous, it becomes very difficult to deny the quick beats her heat makes when the girl pouts right in front of her.

“I mean, he was alone, I was alone, so we-”

“You were not alone! I just… Hadn’t arrived yet,” Soyeon frowns, looking at their hands not to make eye contact. 

“I don’t remember you asking me out as your date,” Yuqi teases, but the older blushes.

“Don’t you wanna be?”

“I-,” she doesn’t need to think about it. “Yes.”

“Great, because I don’t want anyone else as my date, but you.”

The way Soyeon suddenly looks at her makes her freeze, but Yuqi can still feel the warmth of her skin approaching her own, their faces millimeters away, and getting closer. She wonders if the producer is finally taking action on their implicit thing.

“Wait!” She shouts and Soyeon stops exactly where she is, inches away from Yuqi’s face. “Will you act like it never happened? Like, will you forget about it?”

“Yuqi-ah, how could I ever forget about kissing you?”

“Well… You didn’t say anything the last time we kissed. So I don’t want you to kiss me if you’re going to pretend it didn’t happen.”

In response, hoping it is enough, Soyeon nods and reaches her lips, kissing Yuqi just like the first time, calmly and patiently, enjoying the moment as much as she can, tasting the citrusy taste of Yuqi's gloss against her mouth while her nose captures the girl's delicious aroma.

She holds it still even when they aren’t moving anymore, and takes her time to kiss her again; quickly, this time.

“Is this a _I won’t forget about kissing you_ thing?” Yuqi asks.

“No,” she smiles. “This is a _please, be my girlfriend_ thing. If you want it.”

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Yeah,” she reaffirms, taking a lock of Soyeon's hair and admiring it. “I _really_ liked the hair.”

“And I _really_ like you,” Soyeon replies, feeling the satisfaction invading her when seeing the red cheeks of her, now, girlfriend.

“Stop it!”

Soyeon laughs and gets hit for it, but it doesn't matter because, between all the teasing, all the smiling and all the kissing, they would be just fine, and there’s nothing better that she could conquer right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, honestly. but if you didn't, it's ok! tell me how I can improve myself for the next works!  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, so be my guest <3
> 
> this is my tumblr, so [talk to me](https://hosiexa.tumblr.com/), or at twitter here [i meant it, you can talk to me, i won't bite](https://twitter.com/hosiexa)! 
> 
> sooshu week and mimin week are coming too! 
> 
> P.S.: I also created an IDLE group chat on discord because I couldn't find one ANYWHERE, so here's the link in case any of you wanna join [here it goes](https://t.co/gUglS71yh0?amp=1)
> 
> goodbye <3


End file.
